(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable fastening device to be attached to a fastening portion. More particularly, the invention relates to the adjustable fastening device to be attached to a fastening portion of an article to be fastened, for example, a cap or an upper garment such as a windbreaker.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As the slider of a conventional adjustable fastening device, there has been known two types of sliders, one of which comprises a clawed catch pivotably connected to the body portion of the slider and the other of which comprises a stopper pin inserted in a stepped lateral hole intersecting at a right angle a guide groove formed on the body portion of the slider and flanges mounted on both the ends of said pin to define and control the operation region of said pin in which said pin is arranged so that it can be engaged with a slender projection of an adjustment belt.
In the former type slider, a window hole is left opened on the top face of the body portion of the slider so as to permit the operation of a stopper claw, and in the latter type slider, the flanges of the stopper pin are protruded outside the body portion of the slider. Accordingly, in each of these conventional types of sliders, a part of an article to be fastened or other material is often caught in such a window hole or flange portion to inhibit the effect of stopping the slider. Further, in case of the latter slider, in order to prevent slippage of the stopper pin from the body portion of the slider, the flanges must be attached to both ends of the stopper pin and in order to keep the stopper pin anchored on the adjustment belt, the claw of the stopper pin is formed so that it is normally pressed on the top face of the adjustment belt. Accordingly, because of this normal pressing contact of the claw of the stopper pin with the adjustment belt, the sliding movement of the pin is not performed smoothly, and when the adjustment belt is composed of a synthetic resin, it is readily worn.
The present invention intends to provide an adjustable fastening device in which the foregoing disadvantages are eliminated.